The nerd and the bully
by thesamaritan
Summary: Hiccup is a freshman nerd at Berk High. He is the constant target of group known as the guardians. One day he unfortunately gains the interest of their newest member. How will this affect him. Will he be beat up or will the member do something else to him?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello readers, I do realize that this prompt has been done a lot and I will try to make mine as unique as possible. Also I would greatly appreciate it if you would leave a review for me at the bottom even if it is a suggestion. No flames, flames will be used on my next campout. High school AU**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of HTTYD and ROTG, the settings, or the names. I only own the plot, a laptop, and my imagination. **

**There may be eventual smut in this and I will be attempting to use accents. **

**Hiccup: Freshman, 16 **

**Jack: Freshman, 17**

**North: Junior, 17**

**Tooth: Sophomore, 16**

**Aster: Junior, 17**

**Pitch: Senior, 18**

**Manny: Principal**

**Sandy: Engineering Teacher**

''**: thoughts**

""**: speaking**

**Hell Frozen Over**

Hiccup had a feeling that today would be such a bad day for him. He didn't have to wait long for the first occurrence because as soon as he opened the door to his house he was hit by the 2 degree air of the outside. He was tempted to just shut the door and stay home but he knew that then one of his teachers would call his father and he definitely didn't need that. He then began his walk to school. 'Why does it have to be so cold?' As he thought this it began to snow even harder on him. He inwardly cursed at the weather for being so cold but all he could really do was pull down on his hat to keep his head from freezing.

Hiccup is your typical definition of a freshman nerd. He was short with brown hair and he could be described as bony due to his complete lack of muscle. He had crooked teeth from when he was punched in the face by his cousin when he was younger. He was currently in his normal pair of brown cargo pants, a green long sleeved shirt, a pair of green shoes, a brown fur coat, and a beanie with a dragon insignia on it. He was not only the average nerd in appearance but he was also the only person that was able to have all A's in his classes without needing help. This had gotten him into trouble when people would try to make him do their homework for them. He also had a very smart mouth and would tell them that if they were too lazy to even try it then he would even think about it. Consequently he got beat up a lot. There was also another thing that made him a target for bullying and that was that he was gay.

He continued to walk the rest of the mile to school in the freezing weather. As he walked his mind began to wonder. As he began to go over math in his head he began to pay less attention to what was ahead of him. Perhaps if he had been paying attention he would have seen snowball the coming towards him. Next thing he knew and he was on the ground with a sore bottom and a face covered in snow. He looked up to see a group of kids laughing and pointing at him. He recognized the group as one of his usual tormentors. They were called the Guardians.

They were a group of 5 people that were various ages and grades. The oldest of them all was a boy called Pitch Black. He was always wearing clothing that you would expect the typical goth to be wearing and he got his nickname for how most of his victims saw black before they saw him. He was a tall, had black hair, golden eyes, and his voice tended to remind people of a nightmare. He was a senior at Berk High and was 19. The second oldest people were named North and Aster. North was a large person and was the quarterback on the football team. He was known for tackling his victims and for chasing them. Once he had his eye on you, you better brace for impact. He wore his normal red suit. To most children he reminded them of Santa Claus but unfortunately for Hiccup the only gifts that he ever got from the fellow was a bruise to the abdomen and four bruised ribs. He was a junior and was 17. He was known for humming holiday tunes during the winter months. He was a Russian exchange student that had come to Berk High at the beginning of his sophomore year. Aster was a tall figure standing at 6 foot. He was an Austrailian exchange student that had also transferred at the beginning of his sophomore year. He was called bunny by most because he was known to jump on his victims if they attempted to flee and be had two large front teeth that made him resemble a rabbit when he smiled. He was a junior and was also 17. Hiccup had personally experience what it felt like to be jumped on by him and he soon learned that it was better to take the beating than to attempt to flee from him. After him was a girl named Tooth. She was 5'6", had hair that was constantly being dyed new colors, and eyes that appeared turquoise. She wore colorful outfits and wears a real tooth necklace. The teeth there were all from her victims. She was known for punching out teeth and keeping them as souvenirs. She was a sophomore and was 16. The last member was a skinny teen called Jack. He was known as frost by all his victims and his favorite attack would usually involve leaving the victim covered in either snow or water. He had white hair that was supposedly natural. He always whore a pair of tan pants and a blue hoodie. He also had blue eyes and unless he was a school he tended to not wear any shoes. He was a freshman and was just a year older than Hiccup.

As hiccup began to get the snow off of his face he began to notice them walking away from him. For a moment he only counted 4 backs but then he assumed that Jack had run ahead. As he finally got back up and resumed his walk he decided that he would walk a little slower to allow for them to get further ahead of him. As he neared the entrance to the cove near the school he decided that he would go in for some down time before the hell of school. As he entered the cove he suddenly found himself being forced up against a bolder. As he began to attempt to right himself he felt his hands get grabbed and forced upwards. Then he felt a bone chilling arm snake its way around his waist. The next thing he heard was a voice wisher "Let's have some fun, shall we."

**AN: Well now that you have read this remember to leave a review because the more reviews I get the quicker I will update. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you all for reviewing I am thrilled that this story has caught so much attention. Also to the guest that called me a "Character Basher" I will be explaining why they are like that in this chap. Also I invite you all to read my other Fic "You can Fly". Again, all flames will be used on the next camping trip. I hope you enjoy this installment of the bully and the nerd. **

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, locations or names. I only own a laptop, the plot line, and my imagination. **

**Frosty Encounters**

Jack, North, Tooth and Bunny all sat around their cafeteria table talking. They were talking about how they were going to leave Pitch's stupid group. "Ve, have to stick together and vight him." North said to the others in a motivating way. "Yeah mate, it's not like the info he has would really hurt us. Sure it may cause us to lose some friends but then we see who our true friends are." Bunny said with a neutral expression. After a few minutes Tooth spoke. "We need to make a plan before we do anything. The last thing we need is for this to backfire on us." North nodded his head in agreement. However Bunny was not so happy with that. "Oi mate, why wait?! The longer we wait the more innocent students get hurt." Tooth then looked at Jack and said "Jack, what is your vote on the issue?" Jack looked at them all with a surprised look. He hadn't expected them to ask him. He was still fairly new to the group and didn't really expect to get attention until next year. "Well I'm all with doing the plan but I also agree with bunny that it should be soon."

Right after he finished talking someone stepped out of the Shadows behind him. It was none other than Pitch Black. "Well, Well, what do we have here, a meeting to attempt to leave my group? Well guess what, there are far worse consequences than you would think. If you ever decide to attempt to abandon me then I will tell everyone your secrets." He looked at them expecting sad expressions but all he saw were determined expressions present. This made him very angry and before he spoke he took a quick scan of the room and noticed that the group was out of the hearing range of the other student present. "Well let's start with North. If you decide to leave then I will be telling the entire football team you are gay and I will leak it to the school newspaper. Not only would you be labeled as a fat faggot, but you would be kicked off the team." North's expression then turned to a slightly less determined gaze but there was still a hint of defiance there. "Now Bunny, how do you think Toothless would feel knowing that you have been watching him like a creeper for the last few years and that you have a huge crush on him? Also, how do you think he would feel when he found out that you left him admiring notes in eggs on his front stoop?" Bunny's expression remained the same but Pitch saw a hint of fear in his eyes. He always had a huge crush on him and he was sure that toothless didn't swing that way. "Now tooth, how would the rest of the cheerleaders feel knowing that their captain was a lesbian and that she has always had a huge, geeky, fascination with teeth and fairies? You would be gone before you said go team." Tooth's expression instantly fell. She knew that most of those people would ridicule her for the rest of her life if they ever knew. "Last, but not least, Jack. How would the rest of the swim team think of you knowing you were a gay fag?" Jack then looked at Pitch in a defiant way and replied. "Wow, in case you forgot I quit the swim team last week." Pitch just continued to smirk at Jack. "No problem. How do you think Hiccup would feel knowing that you have a huge crush on him? Knowing that you watch him in his house from a tree across the street? He will probably call the cops on you." This is a warning to all of you if you even think about leaving me then I will make sure that all of this is published in the next addition of the school paper." They all nodded, some more forced than others.

"Now let's go. I think that it is time that we began our morning terror spree." As they all got up from their seats they were already putting together a plan to finally rid themselves of Pitch without anyone finding out about their secrets.

**AN: There you go guest. Just to prove that they are all kind at heart and are being forced to be mean. I attempted all of the accents. Hope you like. Also remember to read my other story and tell me what you think. Please visit my profile and vote on the poll. Furthermore, the more reviews I receive the faster I update. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys, thanks for showing so much interest in both of my stories. You Can Fly will be updated soon as long as I get my computer to work. Also to the Guest that has sent me countless reviews, I suggest that you create an account here. I started out as a guest myself and I am currently enjoying my account. Also in case you didn't notice this is a Hijack story and while I intend for there to be eventual smut, it won't be for a few more chapters. Please leave a review so I can gauge how soon to update. **

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, settings or names. I only own the plot, my laptop, and my imagination. **

**Icy Assumptions**

As Pitch and his group exited the building he began to scan for targets. When none came into his immediate line of sight, he decided that they would go find his favorite target. The target had to walk to school each morning and Pitch knew that route by heart. Usually he saved this one until later but they were always easy to get in the mornings. The target's name just so happened to be Hiccup. As Pitch led the group towards the walking path Hiccup came into view. He immediately noticed that Hiccup's roommate was nowhere to be seen.

Hiccup had a parent that was constantly needed in another part of the world, and his father decided that he wanted hiccup to attend Berk. He let hiccup live in his own house and even allowed a roommate to be with him. The roommate was a tall figure with just enough muscle to not be noticed but still have the ability to kick your ass if needed. He had black hair and was constantly wearing black jeans and a red shirt with a white skull and cross bones on it. The boy's name was apparently Toothless, the reason behind that name was currently unknown by Pitch.

This caused him to smirk he then turned to the group to relay his orders. "Alright, time for our first victim. Jack you are going to chuck a snowball at Hiccup's face. Make it hard enough to make the toothpick land on his gay ass. As soon as he lands all of us will begin laughing and pointing at him. If you don't then all your secrets will be in the next edition of the school paper." He then looked at Jack, only to notice that he had this stone cold look on his face that said 'I won't do it'. "Jack if you don't do then I will personally go over and inform him on your infatuation of him." He then looked at the others and tooth wore a look of shock while bunny and north both had indifferent expressions. He could tell just by how north stood that he was very unhappy about this predicament. He then turned to Jack and received a forced reply of "Yes, I'll do it." Jack then bent down and began to pack a snowball into his hands. He made sure only to use a little snow so hiccup wouldn't actually get hurt. Once he threw it he then ran to a small cove that he would often visit. Pitch noticed this and decided that he would let him go. As soon as hiccup started to get up he informed the rest of the group to start walking away from him. He knew that Hiccup would probably take some time to get up and going so he figured the next session would have to wait until gym.

When jack entered the cove he decided to stand against the tree near the other entrance. The cove was a sunken hole that contained a small forest and a pond which was fed by a waterfall. Behind the waterfall was a small cave where Jack would sometimes go to get away from life. There was some room in between two boulders that someone could fit through and there was a tree not far from that entrance. After only one minute he heard the sound of footsteps approaching. He hid behind a nearby bolder to see who it was. As soon as he noticed that it was hiccup he decided that he was going to attempt to do something risk. He was going to flirt with his long time crush. As soon as hiccup was within arm's length he reached out and took hold of both his hands with just one. He then pressed hiccup up against one of the boulders and pinned his arms above him. After which he decided to snake he arm around his crush's slender waist. When he noticed Hiccup stiffen he decided to say something. He then leaned in close and whispered in his ear; in his sexiest and most suggestive voice he said "Let's have some fun, shall we."

**AN: sorry for the short chapter but I wanted Jack's point of view to be caught up to chapter one before I continued from there. Again leave a review for me to continue. Check out my other fic and please tell me how it is. Guests are welcome to leave a review and please visit my profile to vote on my poll for future stories. **


End file.
